


When the Working Day is Done

by endearinglysad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Wincest - Freeform, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endearinglysad/pseuds/endearinglysad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is having a really bad day.  The least Dean can do is lend her a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Working Day is Done

**Author's Note:**

> For [blindfold_spn](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/576.html), round 1. Prompt: Dean/girl!Sam, something supernatural turns sam into a girl, later dean walks in to find sam desperately trying (and failing) to get himself off, and helps out. Title from "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper.

"Look, they're my tits, and I can touch 'em if I want to!"

Dean stared at his brother, er…sister. He'd always known Sam was a bitch, but this was getting ridiculous. And it didn't help that the tits in question were…really, really nice. Of course, it was impossible to know just how nice, because Sam hadn't let him touch them (or any other part, he thought) since he'd turned into a girl.

"Look, Sammy, I know you haven't had your hands on a pair of boobs in long time, but don't you think finding out what did this to you is a little more important than feelin' yourself up?" He gave Sam his best grin. "Not like there's much there to feel anyway."

Sam just stared at him a minute, then, "Oh, fuck you, Dean!" and stormed off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Her.

Dean sighed, mumbled something about women! and returned to Sam's abandoned research.

An hour later he was no closer to finding out why his brother suddenly had to pee sitting down and his eyes were swimming. Also, he was a little concerned as to why Sam still hadn't come out of the bathroom. The shower had run for a little while after he'd (she'd, he reminded himself again) gone in, but that had been almost forty-five minutes ago. There was a little window in the bathroom, but girl-Sam was almost as big as boy-Sam (and still taller than me, and fuck you very much, Universe, for that) and that window was pretty tiny; plus, she hadn't taken any clothes in with her, and had only been wearing a pair of boxers and a thin t-shirt.

Dean stared at the door for a minute, then decided to stop being a pussy and just go check on Sam. After another moment of consideration, he left his gun next to the laptop and approached the bathroom door.

Tap, tap, tap. "Sam? You alright in there?"

Silence.

"Sammy, come on. Are you okay? You've been in there a long time."

This time, a small—but clearly frustrated—sigh.

"Sammy? Do you need something?"

Nothing again, and Dean was .02 seconds away from breaking down the door.

"Sam! Just answer me, dammit!"

Still nothing, and Dean decided he'd had enough.

"You know, just because you've got a—"

Dean froze in the doorway, hand glued to the knob, eyes glued to Sam, and dick hard as an iron spike in less than two seconds. And that shit hurt, too. "Son of a bitch."

Sam was lying on the bathroom floor, spread out on a few threadbare towels she'd laid down. Her legs (oh god, her legs, Dean thought) were thrown over the edge of the tub, knees bent and spread, feet dangling inside. She was completely naked and apparently making the most of it, as she was cupping one of her breasts (fucking awesome tits, Sammy) in one hand, nipple pinched between thumb and forefinger, and fingering herself with the other (…Sammy!). Her head was closest to the door, thrown back so she could stare up at him. She looked pissed.

"Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you gonna help me out?"

"Uh…" Dean couldn't think (not surprising considering there was no blood left in his brain) and just stared at Sam.

"Dean! Either get down here and get me off or get the fuck out!"

Dean's eyes snapped back to Sam's. She was clearly waiting for him—better get down there before she changes her mind again.

Bathrooms in cheap motels were clearly not designed with the sexcapades of two six-foot-plus people in mind, but Dean was nothing if not determined (Three whole days, Sammy!). He stripped quickly, then moved Sam up off the floor and settled on the towels with his back against the tub, pulling Sam down to sit between his thighs. She settled back with a sigh, head dropped back onto his shoulder, one hand on his knee and the other already pulling his hand to her slick pussy. She let go with a happy little purr when his fingers pushed inside.

She was so wet already. His fingers met no resistance and he dipped and played through her open cunt, and he could see her juices smeared up the inside of her thighs. She'd clearly been at this a while.

"What you been doing, Sammy?" He pitched his voice low, lips brushing against the shell of her ear as he spoke. "Have you been in here touching yourself this whole time? Playing with this pretty pink pussy?" Sam made a sound in the back of his throat, a little girly uh that had Dean digging his fingers in deeper and thrusting up against her back. "How many times have you come already, Sammy?"

Sam groaned. "Dean...none. I can't! I can't make it work right."

Dean froze, then burst out laughing, quickly stifling it when Sam dug her fingernails into his bare leg.

"Shut up! Fucker. I got a defective clit or something. So fix it."

Dean shivered at his brother's words, but smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Sam's neck. "Aw, baby, all you had to do was ask," and he went back to the serious business of fingerfucking his sister.

Sam arched as Dean rolled her clit between his thumb and forefinger before reaching down farther and fucking two fingers into her. "When I get my dick back?" she gasped. 'We'll see who's calling who baby, Dean."

Dean smirked and kept working her, adding a third finger and twisting his hand to flick his thumb over her hard little clit. Her hips rocked against his hand and she was moaning, and mix of Dean and harder and fuck. He stared down the line of her body and watched his hand, shining wet up to his wrists, pump in and out of her. He was at the wrong angle to get his whole fist in, but…maybe later.

He could tell she was getting close, so he stopped, ignoring her frustrated hiss and slipping a hand beneath each knee. He lifted her legs up and over his knees, spreading her impossibly wide and opening her up completely. Both hands now, sliding down into the heat of her, fingers of one hand making tight little circles around her clit while the other fucked her fast and hard. She was begging now, incoherent pleas going straight to Dean's cock, hard between them and painting wet stripes across her back as she moved against him. But he forced himself to hold still, fighting off his orgasm, because fuck if he was going to come before he was inside Sam. Her head thrashed back and forth on his shoulder, until suddenly she twisted hard, suck teeth into Dean's neck, and came.

Fingers still moving, he stroked her through the aftershocks, waited until she went limp, and then picked her up and spun her around, settling her in his lap, cock buried tight inside her. She sucked in a breath but didn't protest, just wrapped slender arms around his neck and began to ride him, their hips thrusting in counterpoint until Dean was shooting up inside her and sliding two fingers between their sweaty bodies to bring her off one more time.

She collapsed against him, and they sat twined together for a few minutes, breathing coming back under control, heartbeats slowing against each other's chests. Then Sam pulled herself up and pressed a quick kiss to Dean's mouth before lifting herself off of him and stepping back into the shower. "Thanks, bro. I needed that."

Dean sat in front of the tub for a few more minutes then got up and joined Sam in the shower. Sam gave him a stern glare and a pointed mention of the time, and Dean swore he was just going to wash her back for her, but of course it escalated and Dean ended up on his knees in the shower, sucking Sam to another orgasm (nope, definitely not defective, Sammy). It must have been good, because Sam cheerfully returned the favor before stepping out of the shower and wrapping the last clean towel tight around her waist.

Dean was still standing under the water, curtain open and dripping everywhere, and staring at Sam's beautiful bare breasts when she turned to him one last time and said, "Oh, and Dean? If you got me pregnant because you couldn't take 30 seconds to go get a condom? You're the one who gets to tell Bobby he's gonna be a grandpa."


End file.
